Snow Day
by ArtisticLullaby
Summary: Oneshot set during the week that the roster was stuck in Hartford due to weather. He was tired and she was bored. Luckily for Isabelle, she knows just what to do to get him to wake up. Rollins/OC Rated for language and sexual content.


**I've been hit with severe writer's block everywhere I turn, so I've started up a little collection of Isabelle/Colby oneshots. I dunno if they'll help with the long wait time for updates you guys have been experiencing, but I have about three written out on paper. I'll post the next one sometime next week if I haven't already posted a new chapter for one of my stories.**

* * *

When Isabelle woke up, like always, she was wrapped up in the warm arms of her fiance. He held her close to his chest and never failed to make her feel safe in his loving embrace, which was something she loved more than life itself. Colby had the best arms for hugging, whether or not he realized it. They weren't too bulky to make her feel suffocated by muscles, but they weren't too scrawny either and gave just enough cushioning for her to rest her head if needed. His arms were perfect to her, which was why she always asked him to go easy on his arm days, because she didn't want them to change.

She was so comfortable in his arms that she didn't want to move but she knew that there was always something that needed to be done, therefore she couldn't just lay in bed all day. Which was probably a good thing because having too much downtime bothered her. She figured that it had something to do with the fact that she was raised on the basis of nonstop work to get out of Cincinnati, that it was something she got stuck on despite the fact that she lived a life of luxury now. She didn't want to become complacent and let the quality of her work, whatever it was, decline. That wasn't her way of operating.

"Its too early for you to be thinking so hard, pretty girl." Colby's gruff, scratchy, morning voice spurred her from her thoughts and she smiled at how cute he sounded. He could definitely use a couple more hours of sleep and, since they were off for a few days until the snow let up, she'd happily give him that and maybe even get a couple hours of sleep, too.

"How'd you know I was awake?" She asked quietly, turning in his arms to see that he still had his eyes closed but had a smile on his face.

"You tense when you're deep in thought. Even asleep, I can tell whats's going on with you, Isabelle."

"Well aren't you so cool?" Isabelle teased, leaning in so she could peck his lips. Colby didn't even open his eyes, which aggravated her to a small extent but she knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her riled up for more...intimate activities, but she wasn't going to give in so quickly. "Tired, baby?"

"Yeah, but its alright. Being snowed in like this gives us plenty of time for R&amp;R now that we're in Hartford and not Stamford."

"This is true." Isabelle murmured, mentally kicking herself for forgetting that the WWE was snowed in and stuck in Hartford, Connecticut, until Friday morning at the earliest. This realization vastly reduced her to-do list, and she couldn't help but smile at the realization that she could lay in Colby's arms all day. Or really it was all night, because they had left for Hartford from WWE HQ(where they were forced to spend the night) at daybreak and, due to the road conditions, were on the road for hours before finally arriving at the hotel. It was two in the morning now, and Colby had already drifted back to sleep despite having been asleep for almost eight hours. Isabelle decided not to bother him, snuggling as close as she possibly could before shutting her own eyes and attempting to sleep.

After twenty minutes of trying, Isabelle got bored and started lazily dragging her finger in odd patterns on her fiance's chest. She had started with slow circles, then squares which morphed into squiggles until she finally started spelling out his name in cursive. She knew that with him so deep in sleep that he wouldn't even feel her movements, which is why she did them guilt free. But she was starting to get bored, and a bored Isabelle was never a good thing. A bored Isabelle resulted in a lot of questions that Colby had to answer, or an adventure with the twins or Natalie that Colby ended up having to save her from. In short, a bored Isabelle resulted in a busy Colby.

Without thinking twice, Isabelle moved so that she was laying completely on top of Colby with her chin resting on his chest but not digging into his skin. She wanted to see just how much it would take for her to wake him up, and wasn't surprised to see that he didn't even budge. So she sat up, straddling his hips before leaning down and pecking his lips. Once again, her fiance did not budge. Isabelle then moved to kiss his neck, loving that he still kinda smelled like his cologne, leaving little nips here and there as she moved down his body. He was either dead to the world or really good at faking it, because he didn't even stir when she started pulling down his pajama pants and briefs. She briefly wondered if she should even continue, but that decision was made rather quickly when she kissed along his adonis line on the left and got a small moan out of her fiance. She wanted more of that, she wanted to give him the best wet dream of his life, and she was going to do that because it was her job to reward him. For what, she'd figure out later. Right now was about pleasing her man.

Which was why she didn't even hesitate when she finally revealed his semi-erect length. As soon at it was out, it was in her hand and her eyes were on Colby as her hand worked his length to get him hard just the way he liked her to. Gentle touches, a twist at the base, and making sure her thumb went over the tip every other time she reached the top. When she didn't swipe across the tip, she gently squeezed just below the head and relished in the soft sigh that left his lips every time.

"What are you doing down there, mama?" Colby asked, voice still heavy with sleep but she could tell that he was quickly waking up. This wasn't the first time that she had surprised him like this so she knew just how long it took him to wake up. It was only about a minute before those loving brown eyes opened and locked onto her, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his fiance with his dick in her hand. As much as he'd love to be sleeping, he was enjoying this a bit more.

"I couldn't sleep and got bored." She answered honestly, smiling up at him while biting her lip. Colby thought that was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen and knew that it would never stop being sexy to him. Isabelle was perfection. What was even better was watching her take him into his mouth and the slow descent of her head down his shaft, taking more of him into her mouth while her tongue started to work its magic against his shaft.

"Fuck, babe." He grit out, gripping the sheets in one hand while his other wove itself into her hair. She only let out a questioning hum, her hand "coincidentally" stroking along his sac at that precise moment. She was going to be the death of him. He fucking knew it. "So good, mama."

Isabelle loved listening to Colby praise her during their sexual activities. He was her first, and everything she had ever learned about sex was taught to her either by him or by a porno they watched together, so it really meant a lot to her that he liked what she did to him. It boosted her confidence when it came to sex, which was something that she could always use.

"You're gonna make me cum, Isabelle." Colby warned, feeling himself hit the back of her throat. But she kept going, relishing in the way he tried so hard not to cum, but eventually failed and shot his warm seed into her mouth for her to swallow every drop. Isabelle then pulled away from him, releasing his dick with a 'pop' as she stared up at him. "God, you're so sexy."

Isabelle said nothing, but the blush on her cheeks told him everything he needed to. Then there was the way that she crawled up his body to sit on his stomach, her hands planting themselves on his pecs to keep her steady. She was turned on and it had been a couple days since he had her screaming his name last.

"You didn't want me to fuck you?" He asked with a pout, smirking when she leaned in to capture his mouth in a needy kiss. The neediness was more on his part than hers, but the way she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled away only made him needier. His hands found her hips, but slowly made their way up the tshirt she was wearing (that was actually his) to gently grab at her chest while she started rolling her hips against his abs. "Are you wet for me, pretty girl?"

"Si, papi."

"Touch yourself for me, mama." Colby requested, gently pinching her nipples to get a breathy moan out of her. "Better yet, come here."

Isabelle knew exactly what Colby had in mind, and quickly got herself into position over his face with her hands gripping the headboard to support her while her knees found their home on either side of his head. His hands slid back down her body until they came to rest on her bare hips, and he found himself even more grateful for the fact that she had started going through a "no panties to bed" phase. He could smell her arousal and couldn't help but drag his tongue along her slit to taste her essence. The moan of approval that left his fiancee had him smirking and he looked up to see her eyes closed as one of her hands left the headboard to spread her folds for him. "Don't hold back, Colby."

* * *

"So, somebody obviously got it real good this morning." Nikki commented as she and Isabelle worked out together in the hotel gym. Isabelle could only smirk, knowing that her silence would drive the Bella nuts and that was her goal. Nikki was overly interested in Isabelle's sex life and she honestly thought that it was hilarious that she felt the need to know so much. "You can't walk in here with that 'I got fucked good' face and bruises on your sides and just say nothing. Not how this works, Isabelle."

And so the Ohio native sighed, dipping into the tale of how she woke up her fiance and spared no detail, because TMI was how Nikki liked it. She even let Nikki pull down her pants just enough to see the bruises and love bites left behind by her fiance during their sex-filled morning. It was a bit weird for the other gym goers to witness, with all of the facial expressions Nikki made whenever Isabelle leaned in to whisper the dirtier things that _really_ shouldn't be overheard by uninvited ears and the way Nikki would sometimes lean make a show out of fanning herself due to just how hot the details actually were.

"God damn, you guys go all out."

"I feel bad, though, because Colby was sleeping like the dead when I got left for the gym and he really should've been sleeping instead of fucking me senseless." Isabelle admitted, hopping off the treadmill and looking to Nikki for some sort of guidance.

"Yeah, well, he could've said no so its on him." Was all the Bella said on the issue before pinching at Isabelle's ass where she thought a bruise would be. Sure enough, she got the surprised/pained yelp from the younger woman that made her laugh as they left the gym and headed for the elevator. "You have to let me see the bruises on your ass, Izzy."

"I'm not taking my pants off your you, Nicole." Isabelle stated, pushing the button to call the elevator.

"You don't have to take them off. Maybe just pull them down a bit." Nikki reasoned as the elevator doors opened, conveniently just as Jon was stepping off the elevator. Isabelle only bit her lip and fist bumped her brother, ignoring the way he looked between them in confusion before heading to the gym. "Does Jon know about your kinky sex?"

"No, and I doubt that he really wants to know. Its bad enough that he's caught me blowing Colby before." Isabelle spoke once the doors shut and Nikki laughed at the memory.

"I remember that! You couldn't make eye contact with him for a week."

"Shut up." The younger woman giggled, gently pushing her friend as the doors opened on her floor. "Double date tonight?"

"Triple if Braniel pulls their heads out of each other's asses before five." Nikki added and Isabelle nodded, blowing a kiss to Nikki as she backed out of the elevator before turning on her heel and making her way back to her room.

She quietly slipped in, but it was obviously for no reason because Colby was awake. She knew this because she was shoved against the door as soon as it was shut and she had an erection pressed against her ass signalling that it was time for round five.

She just loved snow days.


End file.
